Ice Age 7: Age of the Titans
by Stooge Man
Summary: In this seventh installment, Zari, Ravi along with Manny, Sid, Diego and the rest of the Herd must face a greater threat: saving their homeland from a pack of rogues lead by a sinister pack leader. But that isn't going to stop the Herd when they are joined forces by a host of new fun-loving characters as they battle for the home of the brave! Take back the island!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Stooge Man here with another new exciting chapter of the Ice Age series. The moment you've all been waiting for. The sequel to "IA5: The Return" and IA6: The Extinction". Ladies and Gentlemen I give you "IA7: Age of the Titans"! The Herd is bigger than ever with now a whole brand new cast of characters as the story of Zari and Ravi's adventure with the Herd continues!**

* * *

Ice Age 7: Age of the Titans

 **Cast : **

**Ray Romano ****as Manny, the sarcastic leader of the misfit herd and adoptive father to Zari and Ravi; he grows jealous after his kids are reunited with their dad's old friends especially when Fitz is around**

 **John Leguizamo ****as Sid, a lazy but caring ground sloth; adoptive uncle to Zari and Ravi**

 **Denis Leary** **as Diego, the herd's protector; Zari and Ravi's adoptive uncle and over-protective father of Hunter and Lily**

 **Maia Mitchell** **as Zari, a rebellious now 18-year old girl who reunites with her dad's old friends Fitz and Haven and cousin Ares; she is also Ravi's older sister and Lekin's girlfriend**

 **Ty Simpkins** **as Ravi, a free-spirited now 12-year-old boy and younger brother to Zari; he enjoys spending time with Diego and Shira's kids Hunter and Lily and also his adoptive family; he is reunited with his dad's old friends and cousin**

 **Ross Lynch ****as Lekin, a rebellious now 18-year-old boy that's now an official member of the herd; He is also Zari's boyfriend**

 **Jennifer Lopez ****as Shira, Diego's wife and understanding mother of Hunter and Lily**

 **Wanda Sykes ****as Granny, Sid's cankerous grandmother**

 **Queen Latifah ****as Ellie, Manny's wife and Peaches mother; also adoptive mother of Zari and Ravi**

 **Simon Pegg ****as Buck, the deranged one-eyed weasel who's now an official member of the herd**

 **Seann William Scott ****as Crash, Eddie's twin brother**

 **Josh Peck ****as Eddie, Crash's twin brother**

 **Keke Palmer** **as Peaches, daughter of Manny and Ellie; adoptive sister of Zari and Ravi**

 **Robbie Kay ****as Ares, a smart, curious and rebellious 17-year old boy who happens to be Zari and Ravi's cousin; he is Fitz and Haven's son and he enjoys fighting along side with his cousins, family, including the herd**

 **Dan Stevens ****as Fitz, a 33-year-old huntsman with great fighting skills who's an old friend of Zari and Ravi's father Roshan; he is Haven's husband and father of Ares**

 **Jennifer Morrison ****as Haven, a 33-year-old woman who's an old friend of Zari and Ravi's mother Nida; she is Fitz's wife and mother of Ares**

 **Chris Diamantopoulos ****as Duke, the bossy leader of Thorn and Chaos**

 **Sean Hayes ****as Thorn, the middle hawk of Duke and Chaos**

 **Will Sasso ****as Chaos, the dim-witted, clumsy hawk of Duke and Thorn**

 **Dylan Minnette** **as Hunter, Diego and Shira's teenage son and brother of Lily; he has his father's spirit for adventure and his mother's speed; he is also Aurora's love interest and he enjoys hanging out with Ravi**

 **Zendaya** **as Lily, Diego and Shira's teenage daughter and sister of Hunter; she has her mother's singing voice and her father's spirit of adventure; she enjoys spending time with her brother and Ravi**

 **Jason Bateman ****as Jason (Jay), a fast-talking red fox and caretaker of Aurora; he is quit-witted, sarcastic, and untrusting towards humans, but gets use to Zari and Ravi after a while and a jokester; he teases Primrose most of the time and shows a connection with Ravi**

 **Bella Thorne ****as Aurora, a shy but kind pure white saber-tooth tiger and Hunter's love interest**

 **Diamond White ****as Camira, a free-spirited 12-year-old human girl who is an orphan after she lost her family in a flood; she travels with her ferret friend Martin; she is also Ravi's love interest**

 **Tristan Rogers ****as Martin, a smart and sarcastic black tailed ferret who is Camira's best friend and companion**

 **Jeremy Irons ****as Fang, an insightful, wise and brave large grey who left his pack to become a wonderer; he is a friend to Aurora and Jason**

 **Keith David ****as Tonja, a fierce, cold hearted, cunning and merciless dire wolf who carries a deep hatred for humans after what they did to him and his family; He is also the main antagonist**

 **Kristen Bell ****as Primrose, a young optimistic, cheerful, stubborn and smart rabbit who befriends the herd; she is also frenemies with Jason**

* * *

 **So there you have it, the complete cast will be in this story. Credit for White Hunter for helping me come up with the characters. Anyway please review and stay tuned because the new chapter is about to begin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thank-you for waiting patiently. Just want to let some of the viewers that I know that I' am not abandoning the two I'm doing right now; I've been thinking it over with some of my last reviews from my last story and asked if I was going to put up a sequel or not. Well it took a lot of thinking but I think I got it down. Also I thank White Hunter and Dinofelis for being my first reviewers. Anyway just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **One year later….**

 **Isn't it crazy how my brother and me looked back a year ago when we realized how much everything has changed? The amount of peril's we've been through and the amount of people that left our lives, entered, and stayed. We'll never forget the memories we had and won't forget and the moments we wish we did. Everything! It's all crazy how all that happened in just one year.**

The first scene opens on the island of the herd's ruined homeland that was once ruled by Shadow and Zelena but is now once again an empty wasteland. The next scene fades up showing the two tombstones sticking from out of the ground leaving the written words: _"Here lies the proudest family: Roshan-loving husband, father, and proud warrior; Nida-loving wife, mother, and proud warrior"_.

Zari and Ravi were standing right in front of their parent's burial site where the two embrace their family's death after the events that took place a year ago. Both are holding flowers in their hands for their parents.

"Zari?" Ravi asked his sister

"Yeah bud?" said Zari

"Do you think mom and dad are listening right now?" Ravi asked

Zari shook her head. "You know what I think? I think they're here. Standing right next to us listening"

Ravi smiled and hugged his sister from around the waist. Zari hugged him back and she gave him a soothing back rub.

"I miss them Zari" said Ravi tearfully

Zari sniffled and her eyes slowly began to tear-up as she wiped'em away with both her hands. "Me too. I miss them too"

"If they weren't dead they'd be wishing us both a happy birthday today. But this time they're not here to see it" said Ravi

"That's not true. They may be gone but at least now we both know where we'll find them the most" Zari told him

"Is that our hearts" Ravi answered

Zari nodded. "That's right. They will always be there in that one very special place where they'll never leave your side ever. Right there" she pointed out to her brother's heart

"Yours and mine?" Ravi asked

"Yes" Zari replied back

"I thought so" said Ravi

* * *

As the two continued to watch the tombstones, Lekin walked out from behind to stand next to Zari who was also carrying flowers with him so that he could pay his respect. He wrapped his arm around Zari's shoulder to comfort her as the three continued standing and watching.

"So that's them, huh?" Lekin asked

Zari nodded. "Yep. This is where it all happened, Lekin. This is where they died"

"Your parents were brave people. They fought everything to keep this tribe up and going and they never gave up. You should be proud that you had a family like them" said Lekin

"I grew up on this continent for seventeen years. Every moment I had, every memory I kept was all here. I enjoyed growing up with my brother and now everything I kept is all gone. I didn't just lose a mother and a father that day…I lost a whole tribe" Zari explained

"Yeah maybe…but look where you've gotten yourself this far. You've been to heck and back again and again and you still haven't given up hope. Not even on your brother or me. And not on anyone else" Lekin explained to her

"Your right, but I haven't gotten this far yet because as far as I can say you and Ravi are the only human family I have left. No matter how far I'll get I'll never stop fighting; I'll fight for you and you till my last breath is taken away. And even you mom and dad" Zari said to Lekin, Ravi, and her dead parents

The three knelt down on their knees as they began making their prayers.

"Mom, Dad you've taught us who we were meant to be" Zari whispered before placing her flowers next to her mother and father's tombstones.

"A daughter" Zari whispered

Ravi was next as the boy placed his flowers next to his mother and father.

"A son" Ravi whispered

Lekin then placed his flowers next with the rest of Zari and Ravi's.

"A friend" Lekin whispered

When all their flowers were put to rest by the tombstones a large brown trunk reached over them who was also holding a set of flowers as he placed them next with the rest of the kids. The three turned around when it happened to be Manny along with Sid and Diego. Sid was carrying flowers but his boogers kept falling on to them due to much of his sadness; Diego was carrying flowers in his mouth; Manny carried his as well but he had everyone else's flowers from the herd who were thankful enough to show their gratitude's. Once they all placed their flowers down to the tombstones the threesome began making their prayers for their lost friend.

"A family" Manny whispered

Manny placed his trunk on Zari's shoulder for comfort. She looked up into her father's eyes and smiled and patted his trunk with her hand.

"Thank-you for bringing us here, dad" Zari said to Manny

"Hey, your father was the reason we became a herd in the first place it's the least we can do for an old friend. If it wasn't for your father he wouldn't have formed us to become a herd in the first place" Manny replied back

"Yeah and if it wasn't for your father, I wouldn't be able to realize that there are others that still love me" said Sid

(SNIFFLING)

"B-But…(sniffling)…I still miss him!" Sid cried out

(SID SOBBING)

Grabbing Manny's trunk e blew his nose into it leaving boogers on it. Manny realizing what Sid was doing quickly pulled his trunk away.

"HEY!" Manny said sternly

Sid rubbed his eyes and wiped the last bit of snot off his nose. "Sorry…I was having a moment there"

"Next time rub it somewhere that isn't me!" Manny replied sternly

"I'll make a note of it" said Sid

Manny rolled his eyes and slapped his trunk on his forehead. Diego stepped in between the two siblings as he stared at their father's tombstone for a moment. Ravi walked up next to him as the boy placed a hand on the saber's head and patted it.

"Diego are you okay?" Ravi asked

"After all these years I never thought that one tiny human could change me for whom I am. For so long my pack carried vengeance against them and it just couldn't stop. I know I was told to kill your father but when he opened up to my heart he taught me who I was really meant to be. Not just a killer, but a protector"

"And you still are. My dad would be honored by your bravery" Ravi reassured

"If he was still alive, yes he would. But now…well, look where he is now. I didn't even get to say good-bye to him" said Diego

Ravi smiled warmly and patted his head again. "Well you found him and he's here was us. Why not say it to him now?"

"You know kid…that's actually a good idea" said Diego agreeing with the boy

"Do you need a minute?" Ravi asked

Diego nodded and Ravi took a step back so he could be alone for a while as he walk backwards towards the group.

* * *

"Say what's Diego doing?" Sid asked the boy

"Praying" Ravi answered

"Preying? How could sabers prey on rocks they're not eatable" Sid stupidly pointed out

"No, no, no Sid what he means is that he's giving his thanks to Zari, Ravi's father. You know like worship like craving it out to him" Lekin explained to him

"Oh sort of craving an appetite for rock stew I see" Sid replied idiotically

Zari, Ravi and Lekin expressed frowns of irritation especially Manny who was already about fed up with Sid's careless behavior. But then he changed it to a great big smile and he tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey Sid, would you like to hear some birdies?" Manny asked smiling

"Oh boy would I love to!" Sid replied excitedly

"Close your eyes, open your mouth, and smile" Manny smiling told Sid

Sid did what he was told as he closed his eyes shut, opened his mouth with a great big smile on his face. Many then made his trunk into a fist and with reflex he clonked Sid over the head.

(BOP)

(SID YELPING)

(BIRDS CHIRPING)

Sid expressed a goofy looking expression when his eyes jolted out into cross-eyed position with his tongue sticking out as he started hearing bird chirping voices inside his head. When Diego finally finished he walked back over to the group. Once they were all together they all looked down at the sibling's fallen loved ones for one last time.

"Mom, Dad with all our hearts we give you our love and happiness and wish you both to rest in peace. Until we meet again" Zari announced

When the prayers were finished Zari and Ravi walked forward as each rested a hand on their parent's tombstones for one last farewell.

"You'll always be in our hearts mom and dad. No matter where we go you will always be with us no matter what. You made us proud children and we're thankful for that and someday we'll see each other again soon. That is a promise we'll always keep. We love you and we'll miss you" Zari whispered

"…until we meet again" Ravi whispered

With that said the two siblings stood back up and walked back to their friends. Zari and Lekin embraced a hug and a kiss on the lips; Ravi exchanged hugs with Manny, Sid, and Diego as each had a trunk, claw, and paw around the boy's body.

"C'mon let's go home" said Manny

Plucking the boy by his parka the mammoth placed him on his back while denying Sid's offer for a ride much to his despair but eventually got a ride on Diego who irritated enough to offer him one. Zari walked next to Lekin with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Soon the group began traveling back to the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile as they continued on Zari and Lekin were perched onto Manny's back along with Ravi who had fallen asleep on his sister's lap.

"You kids okay back there" Manny asked

"Better as we'll ever be" Zari replied

"Good" said Manny

"Hey dad can I ask you a question?" Zari asked

"Sure" Manny replied

"What was it like for you growing up with your family?" Zari asked

Manny took a moment to think about it. He never had anyone ask that question to him before not even his friends.

"To tell you the truth sweetie I don't really know. It's been a long time since I could remember my childhood" Manny answered

"Well can you at least tell me one thing you remembered most about growing up?' Zari asked once more

"Actually yes, yes I can. The thing I remembered most in my life…well was life" Manny explained

"Life?" Zari asked feeling confused

"Yeah, you see when I was about your age right after I was sent to start my journey on my own my parents told me this, _"Maybe the journey isn't so much about anything. Maybe it's about unbecoming everything that isn't really you, so you can be who you were meant to be in the first place"_. You know what I'm saying?" Manny explained

"I think I do but I quite don't understand" Zari replied awkwardly

Manny chuckled. "I mean is that I went on with my life story as I moved forward not looking back. It wasn't easy at first, but it's meant to be lived. Sometimes good, other times rough situations can come against me. But with every up and down, I learned that my lessons are what makes me strong. Makes me for the mammoth that I' am"

"You mean the big, fat, grumpy lump covered in fur that can't stay out of anyone's business?" Zari asked sarcastically

"I'M NOT FAT, I'M POUFY! WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY GET THAT?" Manny angrily snapped

"Maybe it's because they just can't see it. Oh wait I forgot they can see it" Lekin pointed out with sarcasm

"Do you want me to stomp on you boy?" Manny warned

Lekin laughed before quickly shutting his mouth while Zari chuckled at her dad and boyfriend.

Once they made it to the beach they walked by the docks for their ride to come. Suddenly out of nowhere a head-chunk of blubber popped out of the ocean revealing it was Precious along with Granny, who was riding in her pet's blowhole, as they headed for shore.

"Granny we're over here!" Sid waved happily to his grandmother

"Ah suck it up buttercup just get on this whale before I crown you all!" Granny sternly shouted out

"I like to crown her off that whale that's for sure" Diego whispered to Manny

"Tell me the whole thing after she drowns to the bottom of the ocean" Manny whispered back

"That I'll make a note of" said Diego winking to his friend

* * *

The two friends chuckled in agreement as the group hopped onto Precious before the whale began to set out back into open seas leaving the ruined island to be by itself once again. As they were sailing, Zari took a moment to talk with Lekin.

"Hey it's okay. Things are going to get better you'll see" Lekin reassured

"I know they will. I just wished there were more like us out there somewhere" said Zari

"Yeah me too but at least we still have each other" Lekin reassured back

Zari rested her head on Lekin's shoulder. "Yeah. You, me and Ravi all together"

"And don't forget about…" Lekin pointed out

"…the Herd I know, I know. We're family now and as a family we'll be ready for anything" Zari replied

"I just remember something" said Lekin

"What's that?" Zari asked

Lekin placed both his hands on Zari's cheeks and pulled her face over as the two embraced locking lips together. The kiss lasted for about a few seconds before they both released and look into each other's eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Zari" said Lekin happily

Zari smiled at him before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her face as the two locked lips again and began to make-out while the day stayed young as Precious continued to travel back to the herd's homeland on seas.

Manny, Sid, and Diego happily watched the young trio while Ravi stayed asleep on his father's back for the rest of the trip.

"Seriously do humans actually do that often?" Manny asked

"Hey don't ask me I stick to my own love moments" Diego replied back

"Yeah well I still don't know what love is and I'm only single. Whatever single really means. I mean take Granny for instance she's been single all her life but she still manages to bond" said Sid

Taking a glimpse back at Granny the three noticed the old sloth laying against her stomach on Precious's blubbery skin as he pretended to make a slime angel due to the whale's slimy-texture skin.

"That's my Precious, you such a good girl. Yes you are, yes you are, you such a good girl" Granny muttered happily

Disgusted, Manny and Diego looked back at each other before cringing as they're bodies quivered coldly pretending for it to never happen.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Zari and Ravi have just celebrated their birthdays with they're deceased parents along with Manny, Sid, Diego and Lekin. What will be in stored for them next? Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm finally back with a brand new chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting so long, I had spring break, family commitments, and other school things that I needed to get done. Anyway the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

Once the group made it back to the island, they exited the beach and entered through the forest. Zari had her arm around her two favorite boys; she noogied Ravi with her fist; she then kissed Lekin on the lips and rested her head upon his shoulder as the three kept walking on. Meanwhile Manny, Sid, and Diego walked in the back talking secretively with each other.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I just can't wait for the…" Sid whispered excitedly, only to be shushed by his two friends

(SHUSHING)

"Don't spoil the surprise, Sid" Diego whispered, with reminder

"Sorry. I'm just so pumped up" Sid whispered back

"We all are, Sid. Just think…soon as the kids walk through that door they'll get the best moment of their lives" Manny whispered back

"Say, did you made sure everyone got the memo?" Diego asked

"You bet I did! Ellie, Peaches and the others should have it done by now" said Manny, happily

"You know something Manny; it was sure kind of you to take the kids to see their parent's graves. That was really a nice thing to do" Sid congratulated

"Hey even though Pinky's gone…he'll still be part of our family" said Manny, grateful

"Well she and Ravi are your responsibility now. Mammoths and Humans living together…I mean who does that?" said Diego, teasingly

"I do!" said Manny. "And I'm glad with it"

"That makes two of us" said Diego, in agreement

"Make it three" Sid pointed out

(SHUSHING)

"Sorry, sorry, I can't help it" Sid apologized in whisper, before he wiped a tear away from his eye. "It's just…kids grow up so fast"

"Yeah…the more time passes the more they get bigger" said Diego

"Speaking of 'kids' how are your kids doing…Hunter and Lily?" Manny asked his friend about his cubs

Diego sighed agitatedly. "I wouldn't call them 'kids' anymore. Like I said…the more time passes the bigger they get"

"Wait…you mean?" said Manny, thinking what the saber was really thinking

"Yep, my kids are teenagers now and they're driving me nuts!" said Diego, in annoyance

"Oh cheer up pal, I'm sure they can't be that bad" Sid assured Diego

Diego shot him a warning glance. "Not bad? When it comes a time when you're growing up you start to see things differently. Say for instance…boyfriends and girlfriends"

"What's your point?" Manny asked, confused

Diego sighed, with annoyance. "It's none of your concern. I have enough to deal with my son, already…"

"Ooh…so it's Hunter, huh? Guess he's trying to hunt-her down. Get it, hunt-her?" Sid joked

Diego growled before grabbing Sid by the throat and pulled him to his face, as the three stopped.

"Would you love to see your own teeth fall out" Diego threatened, making his paw into a fist

Sid gulped nervously. "He-he, did I say that? I mean…shame on him. What a bad pussy-cat!" Sid deceived

* * *

"Hey guys" Zari called

Manny, Sid, and Diego quickly glanced up to Zari's attention.

"Could you tone your voices down a bit, please" Zari demanded, kindly

"Yeah we've been hearing you guys complain since we got back. Keep it low, will ya" Ravi pointed out

"What are you guys doing back there?" Lekin asked

"Oh nothing just talking about the pa…" Sid explained, almost about to expose the surprise

Manny soon clamped the sloth's mouth shut with his trunk. "Uh…parenting class he means. Sid, hear, says he's taken a liking to study parenting over the summer"

"Oh…that's uh…nice, I guess" Zari replied, awkwardly

"Good for you, Uncle Sid" Ravi congratulated

"Maybe now you could learn what it truly means to really be a true guardian" Lekin congratulated

"Oh gee kids, that's very nice of…" Sid replied, before cringing from what Lekin just said and he threw his paw at him in disgust

* * *

"Can't we trust you with anything?" Diego asked, grumpily to his pal

"I couldn't help it" Sid explained

"Next time before you blow it out, hold it in" Manny told him

"For how long?" Sid asked

Irritated, Manny looked down at Sid with annoyance. "How long do you want it to be?"

"How about 30 seconds" Sid suggested

"No I say 30 years. What do you think Diego?" Manny coldly replied

"…an eternity" Diego coldly suggested

"Works for me" said Manny, in agreement

"HEY!" cried Sid

"GUYS!" Zari shouted, getting their full attentions. "I broke your jaws once. Don't make me do it a second time"

Cringing back Manny, Sid, and Diego knew what she meant and the three kept their mouths shut and presumed walking on. But all silence was broke when Buck magically appeared from out of the trees upside down, surprising them.

"WHOA!" exclaimed the three

"Hello mammals!" Buck greeted

(SHUSHING)

They shushed the weasel to keep his yapper shut and Buck understood and zipped it shut.

"Ooh sorry' bout that. Couldn't tell if y'all were ready" said Buck, whisperingly

"Is it all set up, Buck?" Manny asked the weasel

"You bet ya trunk is in a knot. We're all set" Buck reported

"Good" Manny replied back

"Ooh what about that cake?" Sid asked, rubbing his paws together

"Cake?" Manny and Diego asked, surprisingly

"Yup! The jingo's made a special something for the lass and the lad and believe me you'd be surprised" Buck reported

"Those dumb jingo's?" Diego asked

"Aye…they maybe dumb but they can be good for something" Buck affirmed

"You know I felt the same way when my parents told me that" Sid pointed out

"Yeah after they abandoned you" Manny stated, sarcastically

"Twice to be exact" said Diego

"Say how bout muscle boy over there. Does he know bout the surprise?" Buck asked, about Lekin

"Yep, he's kept our secret" Manny responded

"I like that boy. Such a gentlemen, he is, to the lass it just makes me wanna fall in love with that pineapple again" said Buck, lovingly

"Say what now?" Sid asked, confused

"Long story" said Manny, annoyingly

"You don't want to know" Diego told him

(SHUSHING)

"Shut ya' yaps you mammals they're bout ta enter!" Buck shouted, whisperingly

"Get ready fellas" Manny whispered

"Oh boy!" Sid whispered, excitedly

* * *

As soon as the kids exited out of the forest they came upon their home den when they were taken by surprise by the sight of flower decorations hanging all over the ceilings and as they turned around they were surprised by the whole herd standing against the wall; There was Ellie alongside with her daughter, Peaches, and her possum brothers Crash and Eddie sitting on top of her head; Shira stood next to Peaches alongside with Granny, who was actually in a happy mood for once.

"SURPRISE!" exclaimed the herd

Both kids' jaws dropped and mouths were covered when they saw their whole family greet them like this.

"Happy Birthday Zari and Ravi" Ellie greeted the two

"Whoa…" Ravi said in awe

"What's all this for?" Zari questioned, pleasantly

"Why for you two of course sweetie, you didn't think we've forgotten your birthdays now would we?" Ellie explained

"Happy Birthday little brother and sister" Peaches greeted, giving Ravi a noogie on the head

"Aww, thank you mom, thank you sis" Zari cooed

Zari walked over and wrapped her arms around her adoptive mother's trunk and gave her a hug which Ellie happily accepts; then she walks over to Peaches and does the same.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get some love" said Ravi

"Ooh c'mere you little squirt" Peaches exclaimed happily, picking her adoptive brother up by the waist

Peaches pressed Ravi against her cheek snuggling him, while Ravi accepts it by wrapping his arms around the mammoth's face hugging her tight. She gently placed the boy back on the ground before Ellie scooped him up and started giving him trunk kisses all over his face.

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

Ellie gave Ravi so many trunk kisses; it got him to look away feeling disgusted trying to keep his face from any more smooches.

"Mom" said Ravi. "You're hugging and kissing me in front of the cool people, again"

"Hugs/Shmugs I love you know matter how old you get" Ellie happily confirmed

Zari covered her mouth and chuckled before she saw Shira coming towards her with a set of flowers in her mouth. Zari grasped' em from the sabress's mouth and smelled them and let out a heavenly sigh.

"Aww, they're beautiful. Thanks Shira" said Zari, head-locking her head against the sabress

"Anything for my favorite hunter" Shira replied

"Hey what about me? What am I?" Ravi asked, feeling left out

"You're just a cub. My cub" Shira confirmed

Shira walked over causing Ravi to fall backwards on the ground. Walking over him she placed both her paws on the boy's shoulder, pinning him down. The boy gulped nervously as Shira brought her face closer down giving him a signature smirk.

"And guess what?" said Shira

"What?" Ravi asked, nervously

"That's just how I like it" Shira responded, and she rested herself down on top of the boy and began nuzzling his stomach with a soothing purr

(PURRING)

Ravi couldn't help but let out a strong laugh as he struggled to break free but the sabress prevented him from escaping.

(LAUGHING)

"Stop it, I'm ticklish!" Ravi pleaded

(LAUGHING CONTINUES)

(PURRING)

Zari raised a brow and shook her head with a smirk of enjoyment before Crash and Eddie hopped on her shoulders.

"Alright you two, what is it this time?" Zari asked the possums

"Just close your eyes…" Crash responded

"…and you're gonna get a big surprise" Eddie responded

Zari rolled her eyes before closing them, while the possums giggled secretively with each other. Then while she wasn't looking, Eddie held out a tarantula from a web and placed it on top of her head.

"Alright you can open them!" said Crash

Zari opened her eyes and when she looked up she noticed a giant furry eight-legged creature sitting on top of her head. Zari cooed and gently grasped the spider off her head and held it in her hand and began petting it making Crash and Eddie look fooled.

"Nice try guys, but I faced my fear of arachnophobia when I was seven. Plus, I love spiders now so the joke's on you!" Zari told them, teasingly

Walking away, Crash and Eddie were left stunned and shocked realizing their plan had failed and they started arguing with each other.

"You and you're dumb ideas!" Eddie accused

"Me? You're the one who brought up the stupid spider thing in the first place!" Crash accused

(SPIDER HISSING)

Catching their attentions, the possums turned around seeing an angry tarantula crawling their way.

"Uh-oh" said both possums

(SCREAMING)

The possums dashed away screaming like little girls as the tarantula chased after them in pursuit.

* * *

Once Shira let Ravi get back up the boy noticed a few people were missing; he turned his head back and forth from side to side to see if he could see them but they weren't here.

"What's the matter, love?" Shira asked the boy

"Where are Hunter and Lily?" Ravi asked, sadly

"They'll be here soon, Ravi. I promise" Shira assured

"I thought they be here already" said Ravi

"They'll come" Shira assured, pressing her head under the boy's hand

"But Hunter said he was going to give me a big…" said Ravi, before suddenly an orange of blur slammed into him

(FIERCE ROAR)

(SLAM)

Collided, Ravi was pinned to the ground by two familiar orange paws. Stunned with his heart beating, the boy looked up into his sapphire blue eyes when he recognized it was Hunter.

"Hey there cous, how's it hanging. Did I surprise ya?" Hunter said, teasingly

"Yeah…only like a whole lot!" said Ravi

"In that case…you're welcome. By the way, Happy Birthday buddy" Hunter said, greeting him

"Thanks pal" said Ravi, and the two shared a fist pump

Shira chuckled. "Son, please get off of your cousin"

Hunter got off of Ravi, allowing him to get back up. "Sorry mom, force of habit"

Hunter walked over to his mother and the two shared a loving nuzzle with each other.

"Say where's your sister?" Shira asked him

"Right here mom" Lily called, walking in the cave

Diego turned when caught the sight of his daughter coming in.

"Hey sweetheart" Diego greeted

"Hi daddy" said Lily, greeting her father with a lick on the cheek

Diego chuckled. "That's my girl"

Lily then walked over and nuzzled her mother before doing the same to Zari and Ravi.

"Happy Birthday, little man" Lily greeted Ravi

"For your information, I'm not a little man anymore…I'm twelve" Ravi confirmed her

"Yeah…well I'm 16 and you still got four years to go, squirt" Lily confirmed back, with a smirk

Ravi frowned. "How did you grow so fast, anyway?"

"That's our business, pal. Something you humans will never understand" Hunter said, teasingly

Ravi frowned and crossed his arms leaving the two teenage sabers laughing at him while Zari comforted him with a pat on the back.

* * *

The two humans turned over to Manny, Sid, and Diego who stared happily at them, along next to Lekin and Buck.

"I was right!" Ravi cheered

"You guys knew the whole time, did you?" said Zari, asking the five

"Did we know the whole time" Manny said, teasingly

"Did we know the whole time" Diego said, teasingly

"Did we?" Sid asked, confusingly

Agitated, both Manny and Diego stomped on Sid's feet crushing them into the ground leaving the sloth shouting out in pain.

(STOMP)

(CRUNCH)

(SID SCREAMING PAINFULLY)

"We did" said Sid, smilingly hiding his tears away

"And to show our gratitude we have another special surprise for you both" Manny told them

"Really?" Ravi questioned

"You betcha!" said Diego, winking him

"Boys!" Manny called out

Duke and Thorn popped out of nowhere into the den and shouted their voices out into a trumpet anthem.

" _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!" shouted Duke and Thorn_

Chaos then came coming in rolling a ginormous chocolate cake with 30 candle sticks; 18 for Zari; 12 for Ravi. The three then began singing the kid's birthday song.

" _We baked you both a birthday cake" Duke sung_

" _If you get a tummy ache" Thorn sung_

" _And you moan and groan in woe" Chaos sung_

" _Don't forget we told you so!" the jingo's sung_

"Happy Birthday!" Duke greeted

"Happy Birthday!" Thorn greeted

"Woo-woo-woo!" Chaos squealed

(EVERYONE APPLAUSING)

"WOW!" Ravi exclaimed, cheerfully

"You actually made a cake for us!" Zari asked, surprisingly

"You guys are so awesome!" Ravi cheered

"Well don't leave us hanging here you two, blow out the candles and make a wish" said Manny

(EVERYONE EXCLAIMING INDISTINCTIVELY)

Everyone started circling around the cake, waiting on Zari and Ravi to make a wish. The two siblings looked at each other feeling happiness flowing through their hearts, seeing all the herd members together on a day like this, and they smiled. Holding each other's hands they made a wish together.

"Here they go!" said Zari happily

Together, Zari and Ravi blew out all 30 candles but the moment was crushed when suddenly the cake blew up splattering the two siblings in chocolate cake and frosting.

(EXPLODES)

(BAM)

(SPLATTING)

"NYAGH!" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

(EVERYONE GASPING)

Whipping their faces off from the frosting, the two looked at each other in confusion unaware of what just happened. Ravi took a finger scoop from his sister's cheek and tasted it into his mouth.

"Mm, tasty" Ravi admitted

Zari smirked at him and took a finger scoop from her brother's cheek and tasted it into her mouth.

"Mm, not bad, not bad at all" Zari admitted

* * *

Stunned, Manny gave an epic death glance at the jingo brothers who were cowering back fearfully. Duke and Thorn then looked at their dumb brother with madness on their faces.

"What happened?" Chaos asked his brothers

Duke showed a murderous expression before he answered, "I'll tell ya what happened!"

The grouchy bird grabs a hold of Chaos's beak and twists it making the fat bird cry out in pain.

(CRUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos again, when he was bopped in the stomach by Thorn

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos again, when he was then bopped in the head by Duke

"You flat-headed imbecile, what ya put in that cake!" Duke angrily demanded

"My own secret recipe…dynamite" Chaos explained

"Dynamite! What ya put that in the cake for?" Thorn angrily demanded

"But you fellas said that Manny wanted us to make sure that the surprise would blow sky high. Well I did, and it worked. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK!" Chaos squealed

"Why you…" said Duke, holding two wing tips out but Chaos covered his eyes before he bopped him in the stomach again

(BOP)

"Oh! HMPH!" Chaos exclaimed

The fat bird waved his wing back and forth causing Duke to follow it; then waving it up, Chaos pecked his brother over the forehead.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke

* * *

Lekin rushed over to see if Zari was alright before he chuckled under his breath. Noticing, Zari glanced at her boyfriend with her arms crossed together.

"You know something…you look very delicious" Lekin said, teasingly

Smirking, Zari took a hand-full of chocolate cake. "Really? Well guess what?"

"What?" Lekin asked, smilingly

"It looks much tastier on you" Zari replied

(SPLAT)

Zari splatted the chocolate cake into Lekin's face causing everyone to gasp even more. Lekin whipped the cake off his face before he took a hand-full and raised it up.

"Oh now it's on!" said Lekin, playfully

"Lekin don't you dare…" Zari pleaded

Just before Lekin could cake her, Zari ducked down in time when the hand-chuck of cake flew over and hit Chaos instead.

(SPLAT)

"Oh!" cried Chaos. "Say what's the idea! Who threw that?"

Together Zari, Ravi, and Lekin pointed their fingers out. Chaos followed to where they were pointing when they saw it was Thorn standing next to him. Thorn turned to see his brother Chaos who was glaring at him with madness.

"What's the matter?" Thorn asked

"Oh a wise guy, eh? HMPH" said Chaos sternly

Chaos took a wing-full of chocolate cake and tried to aim it at his brother's face while Thorn pleaded for him to stop.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, don't throw it, don't throw it…" Thorn pleaded

Chaos threw the cake but Thorn ducked in time causing the cake to hit Duke in the face instead.

(SPLAT)

"Oh!" cried Duke

"NYAGH! Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" exclaimed Chaos fearfully

(LAUGHING)

Thorn laughed at his brother with mockery. "Ha-Ha, you forgot to duck!"

(LAUGHING CONTINUES)

Duke then picks up a wing-full of chocolate cake and splats it into Thorn's face.

"So did you!" said Duke

(SPLAT)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

"This is all your fault, you!" Duke yelled accusing Chaos

Duke walks over to pick-up another wing-full of chocolate cake causing Chaos to scatter as the fat bird flew over to hide behind Peaches as his shield.

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo! Cut it out Duke!" Chaos pleaded

Chaos quickly ducked and Peaches took a cake in the face instead, leaving her screaming.

(SPLAT)

(PEACHES SCREAMING)

Chaos peeked out and chuckled before he ducked behind Ellie and she was then caked in the face. "YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK!"

(SPLAT)

(ELLIE SCREAMING)

"Ya missed me!" Chaos squealed, sticking his tongue before he was caked in the face

(SPLAT)

"NYAGH!" exclaimed Chaos

"There that'll teach ya!" Duke shouted, before he was caked again

(SPLAT)

Zari and Ravi looked triumphantly at each other and they shouted together. "FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Everyone soon started throwing cake at each other one by one. They got cake on the walls, over the ceiling, and all over the den and it didn't stop. It was all fun and games until the cake runs out.

(EVERYONE CHEERING, SHOUTNG INDISTINCTIVELY)

As for Manny, Sid, Diego, and Buck they all hid outside of the den watching their friends and family act like the party animals they were.

"Yee-hah! Now's that what I call a party, mate!" Buck cheered

"So much for the special surprise" said Manny, annoyingly

"We better do something" Sid suggested

"Yeah, c'mon guys" said Diego

The foursome dashed into the den shouted out to everyone to stop throwing cake which got all of their full attentions.

"STOP IT, STOP IT THIS MINUTE!" Manny shouted

"What are we…animals?" Diego questioned

"This has gone far enough. Love thy neighbor" Buck pointed out

But their silence was broken when everyone started throwing cake, covering them all in chocolate frosting and leaving them all in their misfortune.

(SPLATTING)

"You guys and you're big mouths..." Sid pointed out

"Shut up Sid!" Manny and Diego muttered

* * *

The scene changes back showing Zari and Ravi who were having a great time as they sat down to wipe off the cake off their faces.

"What do you say, little bro. Good birthday?" Zari asked, smilingly

"Best one I ever had" Ravi admitted

"Me too. So what did you wish for?" Zari asked

"I wished for a new age, a new year, and a whole new adventure just waiting tomorrow" Ravi responded, smilingly

"Really? Well guess what…" said Zari

"What?" Ravi asked

"So did I" Zari told him

Ravi smiled and the two siblings hugged it out while the rest of the herd continued throwing cake at each other. As the sun began to set over the horizon, unaware to them, off far from over the mountains stood a shadowy figure standing on all-fours who was gazing down from over animals territory with those menacing red eyes.

"Tomorrow…my work begins" said the dark figure

(HOWLING)

* * *

 **Well there you have it, another chapter is done! And again thank you all for waiting so patiently I really adore that. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody Stooge Man here! Thanks for waiting patiently again, I know it's been so long, as you already know; also the reviews: White Hunter (fabulous), candy-apple14 (appreciate it), Guest (thank-you), DogeIsPerfect (you're so thoughtful), Gabriel (like the idea, but a little too much fantasy*no offense), BlackHawk98 (glad you love my series!), and to everyone else who reviewed thank-you. Anyway the next chapter is up so just sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day…

It was a sunny winter morning, down by the frozen lake. It was turtle hockey day! All the parents sat near the lake watching their teens play against on different teams. The game was played by different species 'prey vs. predator'; herbivores were the blue team and carnivores were the red team. Ravi and Hunter played on the same team (red); Hunter was team captain and Ravi…well…he was the youngest player on the team. But like all teammates, these two work together as brothers making sure each of their players gets their shot of share. Over sitting on top of the highest view was announcer Fast Tony.

(ANIMALS CHEERING)

"Hello turtle hockey fans! It's you're old pal Fast Tony here bringing you a fast talking description of the 'prey vs. predator' game" Fast Tony announced

(ANIMALS CHEERING)

"This broadcast is coming to you from Frozen Creek, we're at the frozen pond area and it's a beautiful day for a game of mayhem…AND I DO MEAN MAYHEM!" Fast Tony announced

(ANIMALS CHEERING)

In the middle of the bleachers, Zari sat next to Lekin in his arms along next to Peaches, Lily, Crash and Eddie as they were cheering on for Ravi and Hunter. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were at the game too…but only this time they were up to their no good tricks again as they tried pulling off selling snacks to the fans for only one gold pebble.

"Salted feathers, folks" Thorn announced

(SMACK)

"Salty feathers!" Duke announced, slapping his wing in Thorn's face

(SMACK)

"Salty feathers!" Chaos announced, also slapping his wing in Thorn's face

"GO RAVI, GO HUNTER!" Peaches shouted in excitement

"C'MON YOU GUYS CRUSH' EM TO THE ICE!" Lily cheered, in excitement

Lekin chuckled and turned to Zari. "They seem to be having fun. Don't you think babe?"

"Yeah if we only wish we had 'fur' like them" Zari muttered sarcastically, as she continued shivering

"Maybe this will help" Lekin said warmly

Lekin held Zari close to him locking his arms around her body, never letting go, giving her the warmth she really needed. Zari was cold at first, but then started to feel a lot better as she nuzzled her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Better?" Lekin asked

"MUUUUUCCCCCCH BEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEER" Zari soothingly replied

"I love you babe" Lekin whispered

"And I love you back" Zari whispered

The two then locked lips together tasting the love they gave to each other. Twisting their jaws from side to side, smacking their lips as one, they expressed love in the wild like no one has ever done before. Unfortunately their moment was broken when suddenly…

(ROARING FIERCLY)

Startled, Zari and Lekin jumped back when they saw Shira roaring behind them. Both teens panted heavily as their chests started beating like crazy. When she stopped, the tigress smirked and shook her head at them.

"You two do realize this is a _kid's game_ , right. Not a _make-out reef_ " Shira said, sarcastically

"How long have you been sitting there?" Zari questioned, with a brow rose

"About ten seconds ago right before you both started…(*smooches*)" Shira stated, making kissy faces

Zari smugged a grin on her face and pushed Shira's face away, leaving the sabress chuckling to herself. Soon Ellie found herself coming in to sit next to her.

"Hey Ellie" Zari greeted

"Hey sweetie, did I miss anything yet?" Ellie asked

Zari shook her head. "Nope, they're just one point away from winning. If they make that shot they'll be home free"

"That's are boys!" Shira cheered

"We're so proud of them" said Ellie, grateful

Zari smiled before it faded away when she noticed a few of the family members were missing. She looked next to Ellie's side and saw three missing seats were open. She took a moment to think it over before she realized who those missing seats were for.

"Mom, Shira…where's dad and Diego?" Zari asked her mother

"Oh your father and your uncles said they had some important business they needed to take care of. But he promised to be back in time before the game's over" Ellie explained to her

"But…Sid's here. And he's over there" Lekin affirmed, pointing out

* * *

Following where the boy was pointing, they saw Sid who was on cheerleader duty. He wore leave clothing: bra and a skirt; he used long wavy grass for pom-poms; and he wore long grass for hair. The sloth stupidly waved his pom-poms in the air and started babbling out words that none of the mammals could understand.

"We got the spirit, yes we do! We got the spirit, how about you!" Sid cheered

But none of the crowd cheered along with him. All showed unhappy looks on their faces while some of them were sleeping due to boredom.

"Get lost, get lost, GET LOST!" shouted the entire crowd

Sid stood startled, but then showing no signs of disappointment the sloth buffed up his chest expressing determination in himself.

"I don't have to take this! I'm getting lost!" Sid announced, walking away

* * *

Once they saw their sloth friend heading this way, Ellie and Shira were surprised that they only saw Sid who was not with their husbands. The two friends looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the sloth.

"Please tell me those dopes aren't watching the Hornets/Falcons game at the den, again" Zari questioned

(BACK AT THE DEN)

 _(CHEERING)_

 _(APPLAUSING)_

 _(SCREECHING)_

 _(BUZZING)_

"Go Falcons, go, go, go, go, GO!" Diego cheered

"C'mon get your lazy feathers off those branches and WIN!" Manny cheered

" _This is it folks, its sudden death!" said the announcer_

"Say Manny, did we forget to go somewhere today?" Diego asked

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it was coincidence" Manny replied

"I thought so" Diego responded back

* * *

(BACK AT THE GAME)

"Doesn't Manny and Diego ever come to these games?" Lekin asked the female mammoth

"Yeah…no. He promises, but he forgets most of the time" Ellie replied, flatly

"Well how many games have our husbands missed…4?" Shira asked

"Try _26_ games in a row. _If_ …they make it _26_ " Zari stated

Shira's face fell flat, and then a scowl appeared. "That's it, I'm gonna kill'em"

"No you're not. _We're_ gonna kill'em together" Ellie pointed out

Shira rose a brow at her, looking surprised. "Since when did you become so violent?"

"Before I was pregnant with Peaches, my cranky days were very brutal" said Ellie

Shira scoffs. "That makes two of us"

While the she-mammoth and the tigress talked, Lekin mysteriously turned away and pulled something out of his sleeve. It appeared to be a small wooden box and when he opened it, it revealed a beautiful pearl ring inside. Lekin felt faith in him; he had been planning this for a year after they started dating and he thought it would be best if he proposed to her at this moment.

"WHOA!" cried Lekin, when a weasel popped out from behind his shoulder

(BUCK GASPS)

"Crikey, I don't believe this! You sly-dog" said Buck, playfully shoving the boy in the shoulder

(SHUSHING)

"She's sitting right next to me" Lekin whispered to the weasel

Buck placed both paws over his mouth as he began jumping in excitement.

"You didn't tell me you and the lass were going to get hitched. I'm ya Uncle Buck remember?" said Buck happily

"Because no one knows yet, _uncle_ " said Lekin, irritated

"But ya have the darn circle thing to prove it, why not just tell her now and get it over with already? Elope, scram, vamoose, beat-it!" said Buck

"Because I want it to be at the right moment, Buck. No one and I mean no one knows about this but, you, so I would like it to stay that way. Got it?" Lekin explained to him

"Got it" Buck replied, with a wink

"Promise?" said Lekin, feeling a little unsure

"I cross my heart and hope to die!" Buck vowed, keeping the boy's secret

* * *

Both weasel and human shook hands/paws in agreement. Meanwhile, in the next scene, Hunter called for a team huddle as all predator players gathered around.

"Alright you ladies we're just one turtle away from winning. Let's give it all we got!" Hunter announced

"But didn't you hear the announcer, Cap? He said we only got 15 seconds left" a cougar pointed out

"We'll never make that shot!" a wolf doubted

"Never say 'never' Grayson! We won 26 games in a row this season and if we can do it as a team, we can do it as a family!" Ravi announced

"Ravi's right! Look we had a setback so let's start over and get this done. Now or never, who's with me?" Hunter announced

"WHAT TEAM?" Ravi shouted

"PREDATORS!" shouted the team

"WHAT TEAM?" Ravi shouted

"PREDATORS!" shouted the team

"WHAT TEAM?" Ravi shouted

"PREDATORS, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" shouted the team

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the den Manny and Diego continued watching their wrestling show cheering on the Hornets/Falcons game with excitement.

" _It's all over folks, Falcons win with a winning smack down!" said the announcer_

(MANNY AND DIEGO CHEERING)

"Yeah! Woo-hoo Falcons rule!" Diego cheered

"Yeah! Predators! Predators! Predators! Pred..." Manny chanted, before pausing

Manny suddenly remembered something with placed him in sudden realization when he finally remembered what he forgotten.

"C'mon buddy, up top!" said Diego, raising up a paw for a high five

(MANNY SCREAMS)

"Whoa! Easy Manny it's just one paw and another paw slapping together" Diego assured him

(MANNY SCREAMS AGAIN)

"Manny! What are you screaming about?" Diego questioned

"The Game!" Manny practically shouted

"But the game's over, Manny. Predators won" Diego stated, pointing out

"No-No-No-No, our _son's_ game!" said Manny

"Our son's game…" Diego questioned, before his head came to realization and stood speechless

"We gotta get outta here!" said Manny

(BOTH SCREAMING)

Manny and Diego rushed out of the cave and out into the outside world running at full-speed to get to their son's hockey game at Frozen Creek before it is over.

* * *

Back at the hockey game, the crowd started to get wild. Cheers were shouted in the air team players started to get feisty.

With only just 15 seconds away, the Predator team were still discussing their next move.

"Alright Cap, what's the plan?" said a teen cougar

Hunter expressed a playful smirk and shoved his younger cousin in the shoulder and whispered to him. "Hey Ravi, remember that _combo_ we've been working on for weeks?"

Ravi was a little confused by what he meant; but until his brain snapped back and he fully remembered what his saber-cousin was talking about.

"Ooh right. Gotcha" Ravi replied, winking

"Alright ladies you know what to do. Stick with your positions and let me and Ravi take it from here, you got it?" Hunter announced

"Right" said the team, in agreement

"WHAT TEAM?" Ravi shouted

"PREDATORS!" shouted the team

"WHAT TEAM?" Ravi shouted

"PREDATORS!" shouted the team

"WHAT TEAM?" Ravi shouted

"PREDATORS, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" shouted the team

(CROWD CHEERING)

Both teams got ready in positions to play one last shot. Just as the referee threw the turtle shell down, both teams went into frenzy fighting for the turtle shell. Luckily for the Predator team they were able to create an opening for both Ravi and Hunter as the teenage saber passed the turtle shell to his human cousin.

"Take us home, cous!" Hunter shouted out

"I don't think so, runt!" said a blue team player

Ravi turned his head and ducked when a prey player tried to dodge for him. Suddenly much to his dismay he saw the top prey player who was an elk just waiting for him to come to him.

"Your all mine, twerp!" said the elk (blue team player)

But he didn't scare Ravi. Just as he looked at the clock he saw only 5 seconds were left, making Ravi realize it was now or never. He then showed a face of determination.

" _Bring it!"_ said Ravi, in his thoughts

The elk began to charge towards Ravi pointing his antlers out at him. Ravi thought quickly before getting an idea. The human shot the turtle up in the air along throwing his hockey stick; and before the elk could strike the human jumped up into the air creating a slow-motion moment scene. Everyone stood up from off of their seats including Ravi's family as Zari, Lekin, Sid, Buck, Ellie, Peaches, Shira, Lily, Crash, Eddie, and even the Jingo brothers watched with all their jaws-dropped in awe waiting to see what will happen before the time runs out.

Front-flipping safely back onto the ice, the human boy, caught his hockey stick; and as the turtle shell landed back on the ice Ravi swung and shot the turtle shell straight towards the net. A moment of silence started as the turtle shell glided its way towards the goalie. Unfortunately for the goalie the turtle shell was too fast for him and the turtle shell went colliding with the net; scoring the winning goal.

(TIMER BELL RINGS)

(CROWD CHEERING)

"YES!" Ravi cheered

"AND IT'S ALL OVER, FOLKS! RED TEAM WINS, RED TEAM WINS, RED TEAM WINS!" Fast Tony announced

Everyone was shouting with joy! The red team won the game! The entire stadium was shouting the teams name chanting them on. Zari and Lekin held onto each other jumping up and down in excitement; Sid, Ellie, Buck, Peaches, Shira, and Lily were cheering for them; Crash and Eddie doing their cheerleading routine style in celebration; the Jingo brothers were crying tears of joy.

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" squealed Chaos, in excitement

"Yippy!" cheered Thorn

"That's our little brother out there, boys!" said Duke happily

"Gee thanks Duke" said Chaos, admiring the compliment

"Not _you_ , stupid!" Duke said sternly, to him

"I resent that!" yelled Chaos

"Whattya gonna do about it?" Duke asked, getting up into his brother's face

"Sell ya some salted feathers. YUK-YUK-YUK-YUK-YUK!" Chaos joked, holding up the snack

"Why you…" said Duke,

Duke grabbed the snack and threw it at Chaos, who ducked, and hit Thorn instead of him.

(SPLAT)

"Ooh!" cried Thorn, before pushing Chaos to the side. "What's the idea!"

"Who are ya butting in for!" said Duke sternly

Soon the Jingo brothers went into a frenzy throwing all their salty snacks at each other which they were trying to sell to the crowd earlier.

Back on the ice, Hunter dived in between Ravi's legs and placed him on his cousins back as he and the red team chanted their human player's name.

(CHEERING)

* * *

After the stadium was cleared, Ravi and Hunter said goodbye to their teammates and went off to find their families.

"Good job today, cous" Hunter congratulated

"Me? It was your combo. I should be thanking you" Ravi confirmed

"Ah you say that to me all the time, cous. I'm not that smart" said Hunter

"Hunter you're the smartest saber I know. If you can't handle a situation nobody can" Ravi pointed out

"Ravi!" called a voice

The two stopped and turned when much to Hunter's shock when he saw a female saber-tooth tiger whose fur was pure white as snow and her eyes were glowing a shade of jade green. She looked just around his age and she looked very happy to see them.

"Aurora!" said Ravi

Ravi wrapped his arms around the white saber's neck hugging her as teen saber let out a few purrs of delight.

"It's so good to see you again, Ravi" said Aurora

"Yeah it's been a while. What are you doing here?" Ravi asked

"I came to watch the carnivores beat the herbivores of course. By the way, nice shot kid!" Aurora complimented

"Thanks. But it was actually my _captain_ who gave me the idea" said Ravi, referring to Hunter

"Who's the captain?" Hunter asked

" _You_ " Ravi whispered

"Ooh…right" Hunter responded

Hunter then got Aurora's attention as she looked at him with a warm smile. Hunter, however, felt pressure building up as he shivered a little.

"So you're the captain, eh? Name's Aurora" Aurora greeted, holding up a paw

Hunter stayed speechless expressing a nervous smile across his face. He didn't hesitate to move or flinch but just stare like he was wondering off into space.

"Hello?" said Aurora

Ravi faked a smile before he stomped on Hunter's paw with his foot, plus snapping him back on place.

(CRUNCH)

"AGH…Hi! Hi there, my name is Hunter" Hunter greeted, painfully hopping on one paw

"Hunter, huh? Cute name" said Aurora, pleasantly

(SIGHS LOVINGLY)

Hunter showed that silly/dreamy expression with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. When Ravi saw this, he placed a hand over his forehead seeing he was stuck in a trance once again.

"Well, well, well…" said a slick voice

Both sabers and human turned around as a red fox came walking towards them standing on both two feet with his paws folded behind his back; he even showed a cheeky grin on his face.

"Look who it is. The team captain and curly-lox himself" said the red fox, named Jason

"Hello Jay" Ravi greeted

"And just what do you two mean by coming into my daughter's business here" Jason questioned

"Daughter?" Ravi and Hunter said, surprisingly

"Ooh you didn't know? Well that's a darn shame because I didn't expect you to know it anyway" Jason joked

"What do you want, fox?" Hunter asked

"Why to congratulate the winning team of course. But for some reason whenever I seem to see you guys as winners I like to see you more as the _losers_ " Jason teased

"Daddy!" yelled Aurora

"Watch it fox!" shouted Hunter

"Ooh and what's the big kitty gonna do about it? I'm a small helpless little fox, correct me if I'm wrong, and you're a fully-grown saber. You wouldn't want to watch a father get eaten while his daughter is watching in front now do you?" Jason pointed out

(HUNTER GROWLS)

"Hunter back off!" Ravi commanded

"Listen to your little monkey. He's right" said Jason, teasingly

"Why are you always being so mean to us, we never did anything to you?" Ravi questioned

"I'm not being mean, kiddo, I'm being honest" Jason deceived

"You know I think you would like us if you just gave us a chance" sad Ravi, to the fox

"Oh I have no problem with _fang-boy_ here playing for the team. My only biggest concern is why they let _you_ join" Jason teased, referring to the human

"Because he's true of heart and I trust him" Hunter confirmed the fox

"That's right" said Ravi

"Suit yourself. Be the _thing's_ pet for all that I care. Don't come crying to me when you say, 'You were right and I was wrong'"

"He's not my pet! He's my cousin!" said Ravi, irritated

"Right and that makes you a stupid orphan!" Jason replied back

(GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

"If you ever say those things about my cousin again I'll…" Hunter warned

"Dad stop it! You're only trying to make things worse!" Aurora shouted

"It's not my fault. They started it!" Jason accused both the human and the saber

"I'm so sorry. My father can be a real _jerk_. I promise it won't happen again" Aurora assured

"Happened the first time we met, sweetie, and it certainly won't be the last" Jason joked

"WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Ravi, Hunter, and Aurora

Startled, Jason spun himself around. "ON IT!"

After the fox left, Aurora growled with anger while Ravi and Hunter tried to calm themselves down.

"I'm so sorry guys" Aurora apologized

"Don't be. He doesn't know what he's talking about" Hunter reassured

"He's not always like this. Somehow I can't understand why he hates humans so much" said Aurora

"Because he thinks I might turn his only daughter into a fancy new coat and eat your flesh like a mindless savage that's why" said Ravi, feeling hurt a little

"But you're not like that, cous" Hunter told him

"You're the sweetest kid we know, Ravi" Aurora replied to him

"You would never turn against us, never!" Hunter told him

* * *

"RAVI, HUNTER!" Zari called

Happiness soon refilled their spirits when they spotted their whole family walking up towards them with open arms.

"Congratulations, little man!" Zari congratulated, giving her brother a noogie on the head

"Dude that was so cool! You need to teach me that move" Lekin complimented

Both Shira and Lily congratulated Hunter with a family nuzzle along with a few lick's on the cheek.

"You did good, big bro!" Lily congratulated

"We're so proud of both of you" Shira congratulated her son

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me" said Hunter

"Who's this?" Shira asked, referring to the white saber

Aurora jumped in surprise before she stepped forward to introduce herself. "My name is Aurora, ma'am"

"I'm Shira" Shira greeted

"Shira? Like Shira the famous pirate aka first mate. _The_ Shira" Aurora asked, in surprise

"Ooh so you've heard of me?" Shira asked

"Yes and just let me just say I'm honored to meet you" Aurora responded, excitedly

"The pleasure's all mine" Shira replied

Ellie and Peaches congratulated Ravi with hugs and kisses; Sid and Buck hugged him also in return for a job well done; Duke, Thorn, and Chaos gave him high-fives and ruffles to the hair.

"Thank-you all for coming today" said Ravi

"Yeah we really appreciate it you guys" said Hunter

"Yeah our dads would be real proud of us, wouldn't they?" asked Ravi

"Yeah they would…hey wait a minute? Where are our dads?" said Hunter

Ellie and Shira eye-balled each other as they expressed nervousness in each other's eyes. They didn't want to tell them the truth about their dads' absences, but they didn't want to lie about it.

"Um, Boys. Your fathers um…" Shira stuttered

"They had to take care of something real important" Ellie confessed

"Wait a minute, I thought you said they were back at the den…" said Lekin

(PUNCH)

"EEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Lekin cried, when Zari punched him in the shoulder

Hunter's face fell flat and hung his head low in disappointment. "Oh…sure I get it"

"Don't worry, cous. I'm sure they'll come watch us at our next big game" Ravi reassured, cheering him up

"Yeah I've heard that before" Hunter doubted, and turned to walk away

"Where are you going?" Ravi asked

"Uhh…you guys go on without me. I'll catch up" said Hunter, sadly

"Okay…see you later" Ravi responded

The others watched as the young saber walked away from them before suddenly Manny and Diego came running up behind when they soon came to a complete stop.

(PANTING)

"We made it! Don't worry everybody we made it!" Diego reassured

"We can see that, Diego" Shira replied, coldly

"Very" said Ellie agitatedly

"So…did we miss anything special?" Manny asked

The others said nothing as they continued to stay quiet, unaware to their confusion. Ellie and Shira, however, were scolding their husbands after they missed their son's big game.

"Where's Hunter?" Diego asked his wife

"You tell me" said Shira, coldly

Seeing that look on his wife's face made Diego realize that his son has gone off to be alone again. The orange saber felt guilt in his gut as it started to grow all around him.

"Umm…I think I'm going to do the same thing as Hunter. See you guys back home" said Ravi, sadly leaving the group

"Ravi, wait!" Peaches called

Zari sighed. "I'll go after him"

"Same here. See ya!" Lekin offered

"I'll go make sure Hunter's alright" Aurora offered, leaving the group

"Me too" Lily offered

Sid, Buck, and the Jingo brothers agreed as well as they all left Manny and Diego to be confronted by their angry wives.

Ellie and Shira continued to scold them after what they just did which made the two feel very uneasy.

"He-he…Go predators" Manny nervously, chanted

"We gotta talk" Ellie responded, darkly

"Big time!" Shira responded, darkly

Grabbing Manny by the ear; Ellie began yanking her husband out of the stadium. Same for Diego as Shira bit him by the ear with her jaw and started yanking him out along with Ellie. Both husbands were last heard screaming with pain while being escorted away from Frozen Creek.

* * *

 **Well there you have it! Aurora and Jason's first scene in this chapter. What will become of Ravi and Hunter? Lekin wanting to marry Zari? What will happen next? Please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, thank-you for the reviews once again. Hope everyone is having a fantastic year and hope for the best for all of you readers/reviewers out there. Anyway, the next chapter is up so please enjoy!**

* * *

Back at the den, Manny and Diego were getting a long pep talk from their wives after missing the big game today.

"You two are irresponsible! You hear me just irresponsible!" Ellie said, angrily

"If I was still a pirate I'd thrown you both overboard!" Shira shouted

"How many times do we have to say we're sorry" said Diego, holding onto his biten-yet-pulled ear

"Save that for when you see your son!" said Shira, baring her teeth

"Is it too late to say _sorry_ again…" said Manny, smiling nervously

(SMACK)

"OW!" cried Manny, getting smacked in the head

"Listen you no good loafers we're done lying for you both. If you can't have a relationship with your own sons, out you go!" Ellie warned

"C'mon El, we'll make it up to them" Manny assured

"We promise" Diego replied

"You better cause if you don't I'll break you in pieces, and that goes for you too chunky-butt!" Shira growled, referring both Diego and Manny

"Make a promise and keep a promise. Got it?" Ellie told them

"Yes dear" Manny responded

"Of course, kitty" Diego responded

* * *

As they continued to talk in conversation, Crash and Eddie were up on a tree branch enjoying seeing their friends get the beat-down by their wives like they had front row seats at a show.

"Ha! Boy are they in trouble" said Crash

"That used to be us back in the old days" said Eddie

(BOTH SIGHING HEAVENLY)

"How time flies" said both possums, before their smiles turned upside down when they realized something important

"Oh no how time does fly!" said Eddie, in panic. "We could be losing our touch!"

"Or worse! It could mean we could be getting…OLD!" cried Crash

(BOTH POSSUMS SCREAMING)

"We need more _time_!" shrieked Crash

"And more _youth_!" shrieked Eddie

"Jogging is good exercise" Crash, happily suggested

"But we _hate_ exercising" Eddie pointed out

"Who cares let's get jogging!" Crash exclaimed

"I'm on it!" Eddie exclaimed

Both possums hopped out of the tree and began jogging. Meanwhile, Buck was giving Sid advice in his very own therapy session.

* * *

"Now what seems to be the problem here, Mr. Sloth?" Buck asked

"I'm lost Doctor Buck. No matter how hard I try no one seems to appreciate the things I do" said Sid, lying back on a wooden couch

"And why's that?" Buck asked

Sid hopped off the couch and began acting the whole thing out. "It all started at Ravi and Hunter hockey game. I was head-cheerleader of the squad. When I was doing my dance routine the crowd booed me and cursed me with these words that turned by heart blue!"

"And what words were they, Mr. Sloth?" Buck asked

"Get lost, Get lost, GET LOST!" Sid shouted

Buck scowled and got off of his seat looking offended. "I don't have to take this! I'm getting lost!"

The weasel marched away leaving Sid in a state of confusion before Manny and Diego came to stand beside him.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Sid asked, his two pals

"Women" Manny grumbled

"Yeah women" Diego grumbled

"Uh Dad do you have a minute?" said Peaches, coming in

"Sure anything" Manny replied

"I need your advice on something important. If your up to it" Peaches asked

"I'm up for anything. Ask away" Manny responded

"Do you think…Zari, Ravi, and Lekin...are the _last of their human kinds_?" Peaches questioned

"I'm not sure sweetheart. Your brother and sister have been so far the only ones we've seen so I'm not 100% sure. Why is there something wrong?" said Manny

"Nothing it's just…I wish there were _more_ like my brother and sister out there" Peaches wondered

"You mean like… _good humans_?" Manny asked

"Yeah ones who are just like Zari. _Kind, gentle, and helpful_ " Peaches added

"You know what Peaches…I was thinking the same way" said Manny, with a smile

"I agree too. It would be nice to have some humans who wouldn't actually kill us for once" said Ellie, coming in

"Take that _Hamlin_ creep for example. Remember what happened last year?" Shira added

"That guy was _psycho_. He should've known better" Diego remarked

"Might I suggest _therapy_ " Sid suggested

"I just know there's more nice humans out there. I just know it" said Peaches, courageously

"Keep dreaming" Manny teased

"No I mean it. I'll believe no matter what anyone tells me. I have faith in myself" Peaches informed

Manny scoffed. "I don't…"

(PUNCH)

"...EEEEEOOOOOWWWWW I mean I do too" Manny shrieked, getting punched in the shoulder by his wife who was scolding him

As they continued talking, the orange saber's ears perked up suddenly when he heard rustling sounds coming from the far distance. He took a few sniffs in the air before making a 'hmm' noise

"What's the matter Diego?" Ellie asked the saber

"Something's not right" said Diego

Diego's eye pupils grew wide, his ears stayed up perked and he started to growl ferociously when he smelled something even more new that was angering him.

(GROWLING FEROCIOUSLY)

"Something's not right at all" said Diego

"How do you figure?" Manny questioned

(GIRL SCREAMING)

Everyone was startled by the cry for help as the others began twisting their heads in different directions wondering where the screaming was coming from.

"What was that?" said Manny

"That sounded like a child!" Ellie exclaimed

Shira sniffed the air. "By my calculations it's a little girl"

"And she's in trouble!" said Diego

Buck swung and hopped onto Manny's head. "Well then c'mon mammals, let's roll out!" he replied

* * *

The teenage saber sadly strolled along by himself thinking about the disappointment his dad had given him today. He soon then came to a large rock that caught his eye so he jumped on to it and laid himself down and started to think.

" _Stupid father's! How did I ever get related to that guy in the first place?_ " Hunter thought agitatedly, in his head

"I can't understand it. I just can't understand it" said Hunter, to himself

"Talking to yourself again I see" said a familiar voice

Hunter spun his head into the direction of the voice when he discovered his sister, Lily, and even Aurora standing right behind him.

Hunter frowned and turned away. "Go away, Lily. Can't you see I'm despising someone right now?"

"You mean dad?" Lily asked

"You should know" Hunter replied back. "Grrr, he is just driving me crazy!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she and Aurora hopped onto the rock to rest beside the sad saber.

"You can't hate him forever you know. All this over _one game_ " Lily reminded

"I don't care how many games he misses! This _one game_ , may I remind you, happened to be the biggest one I've ever played in! And he misses it just to go goof off with one of our loud-mouth uncles!" said Hunter, agitatedly

"You mean Manny?" Lily asked

Hunter with now an irritated expression spins his head with a scold on his face. "Why do you ask so much?"

"Because we're related, dummy. That's why I ask?" Lily replied, sarcastically

Hunter sighed and hung his head low. "Why do dads have to be so difficult?"

Aurora rested a paw on Hunter's back and patted it a few times. "Maybe it's because they don't understand how to listen to their young ones every once in a while. Believe me I know"

"Speaking of _fathers_ , how did you meet Jason?" Hunter asked the white saber

Aurora hesitated before she took a deep breath and sighed. "Well it's kind of a sad story…"

"I was abandoned as a cub when I was born. They said the color of my fur was a disgrace to the pack, so they left me just for my own good. I grew up trying to find a family who would accept me for who I was, but I had no such luck. They kept saying white is the weakest of all creatures. But I didn't let that get the best of me, so I keep going along. And as I grew I started to have a perspective on things differently. Like all grown sabers they needed to learn how to survive, hunt, and protect. I succeeded to do that. Although some say sabers are ruthless killers, but for me, I didn't like to hurt animals who were smaller than me. One day, when I was still an orphan…

 _(FLASHBACKS)_

 _(THUNDER-CLAPPING)_

 _*MEOWS*_

 _Aurora was seen limping on a slippery landslide that was next to a large cliff. Her leg was badly hurt as the young cub continued to try and pull herself to the safer grounds. But her tiny paws weren't able to grab much hold seeing she was about to slip and fall to her own death._

 _*MEOWS*_

 _Suddenly someone…or something came coming down landslide when it noticed the troubled cub. As it slowly came out of the foggy, rainy mist it revealed to be Jason. The red fox scowled the tiny creature believing it was a threat. He pulled out a stick from behind his back and held it up to strike._

 _*MEOWS*_

 _But before he was gonna, Jason saw the young cub giving him the big adorable eyes pleading him to have mercy._

" _Don't look at me like that!" said Jason_

 _The cub's eyes only grew wider and the fox tried to resist it; but it was too much. Sighing in defeat, Jason dropped his stick letting it fall off the landslide._

 _(SIGHS)_

" _I'm gonna have to do the right thing here, am I?" Jason asked himself_

 _*MEOWS*_

 _Jason knelt down and reached for the tiny's cubs paws. Once he grabbed 'em he carefully pulled Aurora back on the safer grounds. Carrying her in his arms, the fox, gruntingly carried her back up._

" _Now don't think I'm doing this because I took pity on you. I did it because you're eyes are too much of a secret weapon for me to handle" Jason said to the cub_

 _*MEOWS*_

 _(LICKS)_

" _ARGH! Stop that or I'll dump you back over there" Jason warned_

 _(LICKING CONTINUES)_

" _Stop it!..." Jason cried_

 _(LICKING CONTINUES)_

" _I mean it!..." Jason cried_

 _(LICKING CONTINUES)_

 _(JASON LAUGHING)_

" _Okay, okay, okay! I admit you're kinda adorable" said Jason, laughing_

 _(PURRING)_

"… _and huggable I see" said Jason, seeing the cub snuggle in his arms_

 _*MEOWS*_

 _The rains suddenly stopped pouring and the clouds began to clear. It showed the night-time skies when suddenly it started to glow with Northern Lights. Jason and the cub starred up with awe seeing the different colors change every time. The fox then looked back down at the cub as she drifted off into a deep sleep purring with delight. Jason couldn't help but shed a warm smile as he gently rock the cub to sleep._

" _I think I'll call you…Aurora. My little Aurora" Jason suggested_

 _(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

"…So Jason took me in and made me his daughter. After that he and I have been inseparable ever since" said Aurora, finishing her story

"Well I'm glad at least he's still someone who will be there for you, as a dad" said Hunter, still having doubt

"He's a good mammal, Hunter. He just hates to show it" Aurora assured him

Lily playfully shoved her brother in the shoulder. "Give dad a chance. Bond with him for once"

Hunter hesitated but thought it over quickly before nodding leaving Lily smiling to his final decision.

"I guess I'm still a softie inside" said Hunter, smiling

(LILY GIGGLING)

"That's my boy" said Lily, patting him on the back

"One thing that still bugs me though is how in the world did our family ever have an income to be related to different species that aren't related to our own species?" Hunter asked

"Maybe it's because nothing normal ever comes between them" Lily joked

"You doubt about that" Aurora said, teasingly

(LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY)

* * *

In the next scene, Thorn and Chaos were being dragged by Duke out of the forest.

"Now come clean you! Did you get anything?" Duke asked Thorn

"Nah" Thorn responded, showing empty-handed feathers

"Oh laying down, eh?" said Duke

(SLAP)

"Ooh!" cried Thorn, getting slapped in the face

"Did you get anything?" Duke asked, turning to Chaos

"No" Chaos responded

"Oh, slacker?" said Duke

(SLAP)

"Ooh HMPH!" exclaimed Chaos

"WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU GET ANYTHING?" Thorn questioned

"YEAH DID YA?" Chaos questioned

"No, does it make any difference?" said Duke, sternly

(BOTH MUTTERING)

"That's what I thought!" said Duke

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Ooh!" exclaimed Thorn and Chaos

"You idiots, you morons, you feather-brains!" Duke scolded

"HMPH, what do you think we're stupid?" Chaos protested

"Yeah what about it?" said Duke, sternly

"Well you don't have to tell everybody" said Chaos, with a smile

Chaos stuck his tongue out at his brother before Duke smacked his younger brother's jaws together with both fists causing the fat bird to bite on his own tongue.

(CRUNCH)

"Ooh-Ooh-Ooh!" cried Chaos, painfully

"Now spread out! Who's idea was this!" Duke demanded

"Yours!" Thorn protested

"Now listen you…" Duke protested

As the two started bickering Chaos waddled off towards the river to get a drink. As he was doing so, unaware to the three, a human teenager, who looked about 17, poked out of the woods grasping a spear in his hand slowly began to crept towards the Jingo brothers. Once Chaos finished his drink he suddenly noticed the human hunter coming towards his brothers from behind leaving the fat bird screeching in fear.

"NYAGH! Hey Duke…" exclaimed Chaos fearfully

"Shad up!" Duke shouted

"But Duke…" Chaos cried, trying to point out

"Shad up I said!" Duke shouted

"HMPH, but Duke…" Chaos cried

"QUIET THIS IS OUR ARGUMENT!" Thorn shouted to Chaos

Chaos tried to warn them but the two ignored him. And as the human was close enough, he gently pricked the green hawk's butt with his spear.

(POKE)

"Hey quit poking me, will ya!" Duke warned

(POKE)

"Cut it out, pudden-head!" Thorn warned

"I'm not me!" Chaos cried, trying to get their attentions

Duke scoffed. "That fine grammar for ya, 'I'm not me'"

"Hey fellas here I am!" Chaos called out

Duke and Thorn soon realize they're brother was standing on the other side leaving them in shock. Gulping nervously, they both slowly turned the other way when they realized there was a human teenager raising a spear at them.

'NYAGH!" exclaimed Duke and Thorn, fearfully

The Jingo brothers quickly ran in pursuit leaving the human teenage hunter chasing after them into the wilderness.

* * *

Down by the creek, Ravi was lying against a log with his face buried between his legs as he was taking a nap.

"HELP!" cried a voice

The young boy tilted his head up and stood up. He listened carefully to who was crying for help before his eye caught on the creature. Flowing down the creek, Ravi spotted a black-tailed ferret hanging onto a floating stick.

"HELP ME, PLEASE!" cried the ferret

Ravi acted fast and grabbed a stick and started hopping onto the head of the stones that laid that were above the water. Once he was at the farthest he held out the stick.

"Quick, grab on!" Ravi called out

Luckily, the ferret managed to grab onto the boy's stick and Ravi carried the ferret safe back onto land.

"Are you okay?" Ravi asked the ferret

"Yes, thank-you. What monstrosity do you humans call that?" said the ferret

" _First_ , we call it _water_. _Second_ , it was invented by nature" said Ravi

"Well mother nature played me a dirty trick. Name's Martin by the way" said Martin, introducing himself

"Ravi" Ravi introduced himself

"Well Ravi it's been a pleasure knowing you, but I must be on my way" said Martin

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ravi asked the ferret, once more

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find my owner…" said the ferret

"Ravi!" called two familiar voices

Zari and Lekin came walking out of the woods to notice that her brother was helping the small ferret. The two immediately rushed over to see what was the matter.

"You okay, little buddy" Lekin asked Ravi

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. So is Martin" Ravi assured

"Martin? Who's Martin?" Lekin asked

"I'm right here" Martin informed

Lekin looked straight down when he didn't notice the ferret.

"Ooh" Lekin responded

"You must be his caregivers. My apologies to both of you; no harm was done here just a simple misunderstanding" Martin assured the two

"Not a problem. This is Lekin and my name is Zari" Zari announced, introducing herself and her boyfriend

Martin's eyes widened in surprise. "So…so it is true! You're her!"

"Excuse me?" Zari questioned

"Why the Savior of course!" Martin exclaimed, happily

"Savior?" Ravi questioned

"Okay now my head's hurting" Lekin replied

"Wait a second where did you…" Zari questioned, before she was quickly interrupted by the ferret

"No I will not be questioned by this. What's important is that you're here, I've found you, and I need your help!" said Martin

"Help with what?" Zari asked

(GIRL SCREAMING)

"What was that?" said Ravi

"SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!" cried a young girl

"My owner, she's one of your kind. We must hurry…" said Martin, in panic

" _One of our kind_? Wait…you mean there's more that look just like _us_?" Zari questioned

"Didn't you know?" Martin asked, the three

"NO!" the three exclaimed

"Well you do now. Now let's move!" said Martin, scurrying away

The three watched as the ferret scurried across the stones; then they looked at each other in confusion trying to figure out what is happening right now.

"I don't get it?" said Zari, feeling confused

"Me neither" Lekin replied

"Who cares let's just go!" said Ravi, dashing off after the ferret

"Ravi wait…" Zari called, before suddenly a few more screams echoed in the distance

* * *

(JINGO BROTHERS SCREAMING)

"Duke, Thorn, Chaos?" Lekin guessed

"You go find my father and summon the others! I'll go after Ravi" Zari ordered

"Not alone you're not!" called a familiar voice

The two turned when they were surprised by Manny along with Buck, Diego, Sid, Ellie, Peaches and Shira who came dashing out of the forest.

"We're right behind you guys!" said Peaches

"You lead and we'll follow" said Ellie

"We got your back, sweetie" said Manny, to Zari

Zari smiled in triumph and she along with the remaining Herd members dashed after Ravi into the forest while Lekin dashed off to help the Jingo Brothers. Once they did, unknown to any of them, a cloaked person peeked out of the woods holding a piece of hair that belonged to a wolf.

"It's too late…they're already here" said the cloaked person

* * *

 **Eddie Redmayne** **as Martin**

 **Millie Bobby Brown** **as Camira**

 **Well everyone there you have it, another chapter is done! Also I changed voice actor for Martin with Eddie Redmayne (because I saw him in** _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ **on Nov. 26** **th** **and he was insanely good and he was perfect for the role to play Martin). Also Millie Bobby Brown (who played** _ **Eleven**_ **in** _ **Stranger Things**_ **was breath-taking) Will Lekin save the Jingo Brothers in time? Will Zari, Ravi, and the others help the owner of the ferret? Who was the guy in the cloak (surprise character I'm adding to the story). Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


End file.
